Defining Love
by Chenchi
Summary: What does love really mean?  That's the question Mimi has to answer for a school assignment.


Defining Love

"And so," Professor Peters announced, "since we are beginning a section on _Romeo and Juliet_' tomorrow, I thought an appropriate exercise for tonight's homework would be to answer this simple question." He released the map covering the dry erase board, revealing the assignment:

_What is the definition of love?_

"Answer in as many or as few sentences as you like. Just be sure to answer it completely," the prof stated before walking out the classroom's backdoor, dismissing class.

Most of the students groaned at the seemingly too-sappy assignment, but as they shuffled out, one young lady did so with a smile on her face and an extra bounce to her step.

Mimi Tachikawa, a freshman at New York University, was excited at her British Literature assignment and she rushed home to immediately begin work on it.

Mimi hadn't changed much since she'd been America, which is to say, she hadn't really changed at all. Still stylish, beautiful and full of life, Mimi had adjusted well to the big city of New York. And she really liked it there.

Of course, she missed her friends. And as she daily interacted with gruff New Yorkers, Mimi was reminded about how much her caring friends meant to her.

She missed Sora, her confidant. She missed Kari and Yolei, who had become like little sisters to her. She missed Tai and Izzy, who had always been great for laughs. She missed T.K.'s innocence. She missed Jyou, who had over the years grown to become her closest friend.

And she missed Matt, the boy she'd been in love with since they were in middle school. He would be the centerpiece of her assignment for British Lit. But how could she put her feelings about him into words?

-----

As soon as Mimi returned home, she immediately got to work. Laying on her bed, Mimi had everything she needed laid out before her – pens (with pink ink of course), paper, a cup of tea, her favorite songs playing on the CD player – everything, that is, except for words to express her feelings about Matt.

After half an hour searching through thesauruses and dictionaries to capture the right words (none of which seemed to fit her feelings for the boy), she decided to call Old Reliable – Mr. Jyou Kid.

-------

Jyou had a surprisingly sensitive side, which he demonstrated often through writing poetry. Mimi was the only person Jyou ever shared his poetry with, and even though she always tried to get him to exhibit his hidden talents to others, Jyou was too shy to do so. Mimi had only herself found out accidentally, once knocking over a pile of papers which contained his poetry. She thought it was beautiful beyond words.

Besides that, even though Mimi had been in New York for years, Jyou still had a better command of the English language.

_Ring. Ring._

"Hello, Mimi."

"Hi Jyou – sorry for calling so early!"

"Well, Mimi, to tell you the truth, I get up at 6:00 nowadays, since I know you call at 7:00 almost every day."

Mimi laughed. She found herself calling Jyou almost every day for some reason or another – sometimes schoolwork, but usually just to chat. She felt like she could talk for hours on end with her hypochondriac friend.

"So Meems, what's up?"

"Well, I've got this assignment for British Lit..."

"British Lit? Why are you taking that class? That's an upper-level one, isn't it?"

"Jyou," she responded, "isn't it obvious? It's so romantic!!"

Jyou laughed, knowing very well he should have expected that response. Mimi, the hopeless romantic, would risk getting an F in a difficult class just because the material was "romantic."

"Okay, so what's the question?"

"Well," Mimi answered, "Our assignment is to answer the question, 'What is the definition of love?' And I can't find the words to talk about how in love I am with Matt!"

Jyou sighed. Yep, _hopeless_ romantic was a great way to describe Mimi. Matt, the moody musician who would never let a girl get close to him emotionally; Matt, who seemed to be dating a new girl each time Jyou saw him; Matt, who had never taken Mimi seriously when it came to a romantic relationship (although, Jyou had to admit, he felt that was because Matt knew he wasn't right for her and wanted to prevent her heartbreak).

Jyou helped Mimi find just the right phraseology to express her love for Matt ("Jyou, how are you able to find words to express something that words can't express?!"). Mimi furiously scribbled down his words on paper.

Afterwards, Mimi replied, "Jyou, thank you so much! It's PERFECT. Just perfect, don't you think?"

Jyou paused a second before responding, simply, "No."

Mimi, caught off guard, asked, "What do you mean?"

Jyou paused again. "Those words are nice and wonderful, and exactly what you wanted to hear. But it's not what I think love is."

Mimi was silent, waiting to hear from her friend. He continued, "Love isn't an emotion. No, that's not what true love is. Real, pure love is this:

_It's when one lays down his life for another, willing to give up his or her very breath._

_It's when a mother gives up her dreams and everything she wanted for her child._

_It's when an old man stays by his wife's side, day after day, even though she no longer even remembers who he is._

_It's when a friend is willing to do anything, go to any lengths, leap any obstacles to help, protect, care for and bring happiness to one who is dear to him._

_Mimi, that's what love is._

----

After the friends said their goodbyes, Mimi laid in her bed awhile, looking at the white ceiling and thinking about Jyou's words.

_Is that true?_ _Is that what love really is? That isn't very romantic – not at all. But still..._

Mimi fell asleep thinking about Jyou's words, which continued to ring in her mind.

The next day, Mimi rose up early. She got dressed (stylish, as always) and walked the three blocks to her class, by Washington Park.

As she passed a television monitor, Mimi saw a news story: a young woman had dived into a river to save another woman, whose car had fallen in. She was able to get the woman out of the car, but unfortunately drowned in the process. The saved woman was crying while being interviewed, shocked at how the lady had given her life for a stranger.

Mimi thought about Jyou's words:

_It's when one lays down his life for another, willing to give up his or her very breath._

She continued to walk along, taking in the sights of Washington Park. She saw a young lady, not much older than herself, pushing her child in a baby stroller as she walked, while holding a copy of _Anna Karenina_ (a woman of substance, obviously).

The child in the stroller started to cry. His mother put her book on the ground and lifted the baby up, comforting him. Mimi couldn't help but create a mental story about this woman, who could have been an intellectual (no, a PhD student!) who gave it all away to be a mother.

_It's when a mother gives up her dreams and everything she wanted for her child._

Mimi continued her walk to class and now passed by an old couple sitting on a park bench. The old man held his wife's hands as they sat serenely, not even saying a word. They were beautiful, especially in contrast with the younger couples nearby, who couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

Mimi's mind drifted, making up another tale, this time about a man standing by his wife, though dementia had ravaged her mind.

_It's when an old man stays by his wife's side, day after day, even though she no longer even remembers who he is._

Mimi continued her walk, eventually arriving at her destination. She walked into the building, up the stairs and into Room 203 for class. _A few minutes early – perfect! Just enough time to edit my assignment, just a bit_.

--------

Several days later, Mimi gave Jyou a call.

"Mimi, even for you this is early."

"Jyou, I just had to share the great news with you, and it couldn't wait! I got an A+ on the assignment you helped me with!"

"Great," Jyou said, with fake enthusiasm that couldn't be hidden.

"Let me read you the paper."

"Mimi, I already know what it says – remember, I helped you with it?"

"Yes, but you didn't hear my changes."

"Changes?"

"Yup."

And with that, Mimi read, word for word, Jyou's definition of love. The whole time, Jyou was silent on the phone, until Mimi stopped.

"Wow Mimi, I can't believe you decided to..."

"Wait!" Mimi interrupted loudly, "I'm not finished!"

She then continued:

_Those words were spoken by a friend – no, by my best friend, Jyou Kido. And although they're all very beautiful, it's the last line that means the most to me._

_You see, for me, Jyou is that friend who is willing to do anything for me. He'll go to any lengths, he'll leap any obstacles, just to protect me; to care for me; to bring me happiness. He loves me. Because of him, I finally know what the real definition of love is._

Jyou gulped at hearing Mimi's words.

"Jyou, do you know what I think is _really_ romantic?"

"No – what do you think is romantic?" Jyou shyly responded.

"I think," Mimi answered, "That's its very romantic to find out that the person you want to spend the rest of your life with has been _underneath your nose the whole time_."

Jyou gulped again.

"Jyou, maybe you just love me as a friend. But I think I realize this: who would I rather be with than my best friend?"

Another gulp.

"Jyou?"

"Yes?"

"Will you wait for me to finish college? Will you wait that long?"

"Yes, I will. Of course I will."

"Good."

Gulp.

"Well, I'll give you a call tomorrow, okay Jyou?"

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"And Jyou, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

And with those three words, Mimi Tachikawa quickly hung up the phone, a smile on her face so big that nothing could wipe it away.

On the other end of the line, there was simply one sound:

A gulp.

_A/N: I'm tired of seeing stories where love is defined by emotional connections and by kissing, and I'm especially tired of seeing stories where characters' relationships don't work out because there's no "chemistry" and because they're just too good of friends. Friendship is an amazing basis for a relationship, and eventually, for marriage. If all married couples were best friends, we'd have so many fewer divorces in this country. My wife was my best friend before we married, and is my best friend now. I'm a real believer in friendship leading to romantic relationships._

_I hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
